Gensou Riders
by Spectraline
Summary: Two humans from our world are dragged to Gensokyo in their sleep, and gifted the powers of Kamen Riders OOO and Decade. With no real way to get back, they have to find a way to make Gensokyo their new home. Will they survive living among the youkai?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I do not own the Touhou Project, or Kamen Riders Decade and OOO, properties of their original owners.

Last we knew, we were both fast asleep in our beds dreaming of Gensokyo. It all happened too quick, and we hardly knew a thing, for when we awoke we were falling through an empty black space with eyes staring at us. Countless wide open eyes staring at us as we fell through darkness. The realm between gaps. We turned our heads to notice things falling beside us, and quickly grabbed for them, reaching into our minds for the memory. The rider belts of Kamen Riders OOO and Decade, along with cards and medals respectivly. Strapping the belts on, we inserted the card and medals respectivly, as we shouted out in unison, "HENSHIN!"

In a flash we left the gap, landing on our feet with the slightly enhanced capabilities the suits gave us. I, Tyler, stood up tall, as Kamen Rider OOO's, TaToBa combo, the scanner hanging on the belt with the clip of extra medals opposite it on the belt. My friend, Jeremy, stood tall as Kamen Rider Decade, Ride Booker in it's satchel on the rider belt, a few blank ganbaride cards in hand materializing onto cards respective to our worldly location. The scarlet Devil Manor in Gensokyo. "Atleast we're passed the gatekeeper," I said with a shrug.

We walked on towards the front door, only to see them open by the work of an invisible force, knives flying at us in mass numbers. With a quick roll away we were safe from immediate harm as Sakuya stepped out of the wide open doors of the manor. With a shift of the OOO driver I removed the Bata medal, and slid in another yellow medal, similiar to the Tora medal before scanning it again as Sakuya stared us down. "TAKA! TORA! CHEETAH!" Called out the driver's mechanical voice as my legs glowed changing in appearance and style of the suit.

I took a deap breath as I charged, at the speed of a cheetah, as I took a swing at Sakuya's gut. She blocked it easily, but was caught by my knee before I swung around slamming a kick to her head and knocking her aside. "Not bad," she remarked but I was knocked back by several knives to the chest, falling off the stairs to be caught and set aside by Decade, as he slipped a card into the decadriver at his belt. "Attack Ride!" called a mechanical voice from his belt as took the ride booker from the side of his belt, a sword hilt folding out aswell as a blade.

He rushed Sakuya meeting her in melee combat, Sakuya merely using a knife while Jeremy as Decade had the ride booker in it's sword mode. It was clear who had an advantage of range, but Sakuya had an advantage of time itself. I removed the Tora Medeal from my belt replacing it with the Kamakiri medal before joining the fight, as Sakuya easily juggled fighting both of us in a melee battle. I was left alone fending off a barrage of slashes and knife throws with the twin blade arms of Kamakiri, thankful for the cheetah speed of the cheetah medal. "Kamen Ride!" a robotic voice proclaimed followed by Jeremy shouting "Henshin!"

"K-K-K-KABUTO!" I flipped back with a barrage of kicks catching Sakuya off guard, as Jeremy's Decadriver called out the rider he was henshining to.

"Attack Ride! Clock up!" called out the deca driver as Sakuya recovered from the barrage of kicks, as I swiftly switched out medals once more.

"Lion! Tora! Cheetah!" Called the OOO's driver, as Jeremy re-engaged Sakuya moving beyond normal speeds to counteract her attempt at slowing time.

"Latorahtah, latoraaahtaahh!" called the OOO's driver as I also rushed in moving a bit faster then before aswell, Sakuya's slowing of time doing little to aid her.

"ENOUGH!" called a voice as Sakuya, Myself, and Jeremy, leapt back into ready positions still as another female descended the steps of the SDM, a maid at her side holding a parasol to protect the young looking girl from the sun.

It was for obvious reasons as Jeremy and I both knew, the young blue haired girl was weak to sunlight, because of her being a vampire. Remilia Scarlet, head of the scarlet devil manor. Our opponent in combat, was a blue haired proclaimed perfect maid, and head maid of the SDM, Sakuya Izayoi. I am Tyler Cuellar, the Kamen Rider OOO of Gensokyo, and my friend is Jeremy Dovel, the Kamen Rider Decade of Gensokyo. Two riders for a single time and place, but one that might need it in the time to come. Upon further inspection, both Jeremy and I obtained additional medals and cards, with the powers of Gensokyo residents. Perhaps we were brought for a reason. Perhaps it was Yukari playing some odd little game. Either way, I'm not sure, but what I know is that I'm here in Gensokyo now, and it was likely to become my new home.


	2. Chapter 2

We sat back as our normal selves at a table across from Remillia with whom we were discussing

our arrival in Gensokyo. Sakuya had prepared breakfast for everyone, and even Patchouli came to the table. It actually was quite a diverse conversation between all of us, Patchouli being especially interested in our rider belts and their capabilities aswell as Meiling. Jeremy and I both promised Meiling a round of sparring, kinda wanting to get used to fighting. We were both running on desperate instinct when fighting Sakuya, knowing she could easily kill us. Moments afterwards everyone was gathered outside with Remilia, Flandre, Patchouli, and Sakuya at a table under the shade of a large parasol on it, Sakuya dutifully at Remi's side. Before going further, I suppose I'll give you proper introductions to everyone at the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

Remilia and Flandre scarlet, the sisters that run the show at the Scarlet Devil Manor. Both are vampires, in their own rights. Remilia at 500 years of age is a regal and well behaved lady, though she appears as a quite young girl. Flandre, 5 years younger then her sister, spent most of her life locked away in the basement of the SDM. Her personality is unstable, ranging from sweet innocent girl, to psycopathic homocidal maniac. Appearance wise, their matching trait would be the crimson eyes and fangs. Remi's soft blue hair, offsets in a slightly more unnatural look along with the more bat-like wings set in her back, though not from the shoulderblades as most winged humanoids would have them, but from her mid-back. Flandre seems a touch more normal at first glance with her blonde hair with a ribbon tying up a single small ponytail on one side, but her wings are much offsetto her sisters more proper vampiric appearing wings. Flandre's wings partake out from the shoulderblades, but are like dark almost black bones with gems of various kinds hanging off them.

Servants of importance in the SDM include Sakuya Izayoi, and Hong Meiling. I wouldn't consider the basement resident, Patchouli Knowledge, a servant persay. Sakuya is chief maid at the manor, seemingly being human but perhaps with a touch of vampire blood running through her veins as she's been a servant of Remilia's for most of the young vampire's life. Her slate blue eyes strike menacingly to slacking servants like the knives she mains as her weapon of choice. Her hair color, a silvery sheen of blue-ish tint seems unnatural, and might further my theory of her being partially a vampire. Hong Meiling on the other hand, is the gatekeeper of the manor, though not the best at her job. Often dozing off on the job, and has a hard time keeping some particular intruders out, she's often punished with the blunt of a knife hilt to her skull. I'm unsure how long she's been worked at the manor, but she's far from human but truthfully an unknon youkai type. Scarlet hair flowing down her back, and eyes to match the shade of red, she's a beast in physical combat. Lastly, the last truely known, Patchouli Knowledge. Normally restricted to her vast library in the basement of the scarlet devil manor, the voile library, it's known she's often sickly, but not much else is truely known. Sporting a spellbook she has on her almost 24/7, her eyes and hair are both a deep violet. Her preferred form of combat is casting magic spells rather then getting up close and personal. Another notable resident, is Patchouli's assistant Koakuma though very little is known of her save for the bat-like wings visible on her head and back, and her hair and eyes almost identical in color and shade to Meiling's.

I've probably bored you by now, so let's get right to the action. First up, was Kamen Rider Decace versus Hong Meiling. I was still tired from using the full combo that was LatoRahTah. Jeremy spoke the word, as he slid a card into the belt and swung it closed, transforming into Kamen Rider Decade. Both he and Meiling slid into positions ready for combat, as Meiling made the first move shifting her feet and kicking forward like a blur with a fierce hook that sent Decade scrambling across the ground already. He scrambled reaching for another card and again transformed, this time to a rather simple looking rider. Kamen Rider Blade. He rushed back swinging in with a kick, catching Meiling off guard with the sudden speed he had and sent her back, but the girl quickly recovered with a laugh as she came back seeming to go for another hook but spun around at the last second with a kick to the chest Decade flying and slamming into a tree with a grunt. He laughed as he dusted himself coming charging back, nothing but a blur as he seemed to stop becoming solidly visible again for a brief second with a punch aimed at Meiling's face, however he quickly swerved around and slammed her up into the air from behind before leaping after her. In rapid successon he struck her several times over with kicks and punches on their descent but spun around slamming his heel into her back slamming her into the ground so hard it made a miniature crater. He danced back as she got up, Decade keeping on his toes as he knew that would seem like nothing to someone who could go toe to toe with an Oni. Meiling dusted herself off, before grinning in an almost downright evil manner. Crimson energy seemed to build around her body as she charged again and with a single punch, that effected THROUGH the armor, winded Decade and proceeded to slam him back towards the tree from before, but this time, she was between him and the tree in an instant, and slammed him into the air. She bound up after him, seeming like someone from dragonball Z with her crimson aura. However something echoed down in the moment of safety Decade had. "Kamen Ride. Ch-Ch-Ch-China!"

It was in this moment I laughed, as Meiling was about to get a taste of her own power, Literally. It was a running gag in gensokyo that not many people could remember Meiling's name, some called her Hong Meirin, and most just call her China. Decade swung around in the air as Meiling gave chase, scarlet energy surrounding his body as he slammed her right back to the earth before bursting down in chase as she landed on her feet and the two quickly engaged back in melee combat. Decade's suit was now entirely different and not any form I'd seen before. The helment resembled an almost draconic Meiling, and the armor was shaped slightly on a male version of her outfit. The two matched blows for several minutes before both falling back as Meiling brushed her brow. "Let's call it a tie.. still got one more of you guys to fight," Meiling laughed.

Next up it was my turn as I spoke the words, and scanned in a combo. The driver called out, "Scarlet! Izayoi! Meirin! LetIzzaaRiinn!" as I stood up tall and straight, having jumped strait to some of the newer powers. As medals of all kinds flowed around me before forming into the large symbol and melding the armor to my body I worried what was going to happen. The armor melded into a combo based on 3 of the SDM residents, and the compound eyes of the suit seemed to glow red with a gaze that struck fear into one when they lock eyes with it, and the helmet sported a pattern like a maniacle little grin around the mouth area. The arms had a blade to extend when I closed my fist and I could produce a few throwing knives, and there seemed to be a golden clock embedded into palm of my right hand, the legs featuring almost draconic features as I slid into battle position, but it all flowed together into the LetIzaRin combo. I saw a shiver run up Meilings spine, and I took that as an oppertunity kicking forward with a feirce punch that made her stumble, and followed up with a kick knocking her back. She quickly flipped back onto solid footing and charged meeting her fist with my palm and my fist met hers. She made the mistake of looking into my eyes as I grinned within the armor, the fear showing in Meiling's eyes. I slammed my knee into her stomach causeing her to double over, before smashing my knee up again and at the same time my elbow down slamming her head into my knee with incredible force and followed this with slamming my heel to the side of her skull that knocked her to the ground. She rolled and charged, scarlet energy eveloping her body as I quickly produced two knives flinging them at Meiling, and they hit but she didnt seem phased as I was slammed in the face with what I swore was a scaled dragonlike fist, and she quickly returned the favor of what I did earlier grabbing my helmet and smashing it into her knee several times before she let go, but as soon as she did I kicked forward with a headbutt, before swinging up spiritual fangs materializing as I slammed down with Meiling the spiritual fangs biting into her shoulder, rending the flesh.. which I tore back with. I was then realising that this combo didn't just tire me out, my own conciousness was slipping into some form of madness. But I was already brutally beating Meiling, my conciousness behind it all now. I battled for control ending my assault and de-transforming..feeling the exhaustion and fatigue hit as I fell over unconcious..the last voice I heard I actually recognised from other things. The voice of Reimu Hakurei.

I awoke with Jeremy, Sakuya, and Reimu at my bedside, Sakuya having just put a warm towel on my head. "Think we're proper 'Kamen Riders' with these powers?" Jeremy asked and I laughed, though it hurt. "Nah..I think a more proper name for us would be..Gensou Riders." Reimu and Sakuya were oblivious to what we were talking about but he and I both laughed it off..and man I regretted it.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been about a week since the spar with meiling and the strange fatigue the combo had left

me with. Little was I aware that I wouldn't be able to use it for long, nor any other real combos. After about a day I was ready to go again, and had become a bit of a wanderer in gensokyo. I was always careful to avoid fights with it's residents, but something happened that caught my interest after the week of wandering; a large earthquake. With a sigh I flipped open the medal holder and looked over the combos I had available. I was't exactly able to fly myself without using them; but I figured I'd go with one that would give me less fatigue; the Takka, Kujako, and Condor medals. After I swiped them into the OOO driver and scanned them, after the typical transformation large pheonix like wings formed behind me. I laughed at a vauge memory of another resident of gensokyo I'd even encountered since leaving the scarlet devil mansion, Fujiwara No Mokou. A once mortal girl that drank the hourai elixir, becoming immortal.. no matter how many times you killed her and no matter how brutal she'd keep coming back. With a shrug of the shoulders, I took to the air with a single destination in mind; Gensokyo's "Heaven," with the celestial resident Tenshi. Ironically if there were an earthquake, she'd be the one to talk to about it. Unfortunatly, Reimu Hakurei tends to jump to blaming her for causeing it often. If Tenshi didn't get so overly defensive maybe Reimu'd stop, but she only makes herself look guilty; even if she didn't do it.

It wasn't a long trip, but when I arrived my helmed face met with the palm of my hand. The blue haired celestial was already in an argument with the shrine maiden. I looked around for a moment to see if anyone besides myself and Reimu had come to investigate; not surprised to see Jeremy there but Sakuya standing beside him was a little bif of a shock. I guess the manor had taken some damage from the earthquake aswell. It was then my gaze began to shift back to Reimu and Tenshi, and I was lucky for that due to having barely enough time to dive out of the way of a danmaku blast. "If you wanted a danmaku fight you should really just say so!" I heard Reimu shout and again my face met my palm.

I made my way over to where Jeremy and Sakuya were to simply watch the danmaku battle ensue. When I saw Reimu begin to lose I slowly shifted the OOO driver back into it's previous position for a medal swap, removing the Kujaku medal and replacing it with the izayoi medal. With a press of the clock in the palm after scanning in the medals, the chest area of the body armor swapping with armor more akin to a suit in appearance, time seemed to severely slow to my vision as I ran forward. I grasped my hands into fists, knives seeming to simply materialize between my fingers as time resumed it's normal speed; several of Tenshi's danmaku blasts being deflected as the knives left my hands. I looked back over my shoulder at the heavily breathing shrine maiden and gestured with my head for her to go over to where the other two were. "Oh, so you brought in a trump card, Reimu? This'll be fun I suppose..!" Tenshi spoke with a bit of a laugh.

I once more shifted the OOO driver for a medal swap out, swapping the condor medal with a Meirin medal. Tenshi raised a brow as I did this, before I slid into a fighting stance.

With the Izayoi and Meirin medals, I could use some forms of their respective Danmaku types; Meilings rainbow colored energy blasts and Sakuya's endless supplies of throwing knives. I dared not switch to the scarlet head medal after what happened last time though. The danmaku battle was kept mainly at a distance, because if I got up close and personal she'd only enjoy the pain of the blows. A vauge memory stood out through the whole fight, to keep me from forgetting Tenshi's masochism. But through the battle I decided to try something different; the madness head medal. The head of the armor now seemed sleekly characterized with shades of purple for colorization and the same crimson eyes that the scarlet medal had.. but one thing about this helmet that seemed out of place; it had bunny ears built onto it. It didn't form a combo to draw forth the full power of every medal, thank the gods. Now I had access to barrages of giant actual bullets. And the battle raged for only moments more at a distance, both of us getting hit by just as many as we'd avoided and my fatigue of the general battle was really starting to show. For a brief moment we were at a standstill, no danmaku of any kind being thrown.. but this was ended when Tenshi pulled her celestial sword charging forth. I was caught off guard I could do nothing to defend myself as she swung up, sparks flying as her blade scraped the armor; but irreversible damage was done as I was knocked back into the air; the OOO's driver falling at half the distance I was knocked. But 3 other distinct objects landed beside me; core medals. The OOO driver had been cleaved clean in half, but the cores that landed beside me weren't like an I'd seen before. they were black within the golden trimming, and if you looked closely you could see on one was a several headed serpent ebroidered into it's black surface, and on another a draconic serpent biting it's own tail, and on the last had the strange design of a humanoid wingess dragon. Hyrda, Ouraboros, and Drake. I had reached out my hand to grab them and after a moment of staring at them into my palm, a black flame of cell medals wrapped around forearm absorbing the core medals into it.

I slowly pulled myself off the ground as Sakuya and Jeremy, now henshined into Decade, stood between me and Tenshi now who still seemed riled up. "Step aside," I said simply flexing the strange draconic forearm and hand I now had.

I began to walk forward as Jeremy put a hand on Sakuya's shoulder and pulled her aside so they weren't in my way. Without a care in the world, I stepped on the OOO driver with a smirk before the same dark flame of cell medals enveloped the rest of my body. When it subsided, a slightly armored humanoid dragon-like appearane was form I took. I charged forward as Tenshi followed suit, charging right back at me. With a swift duck under her sword I swung forward with an amount of force I never would've been able to have. As my fist connected with her gut, she doubled over with a gasp of pain but with a hint of pleasure in there. I gritted my teeth as I stepped back and swung my leg up, knocking her into the ground with a swift kick to the head. Scowling I turned to walk away, a large black cloth seeming to fall from nowhere in the sky above us blocking me from anyone's view, as it hung suspended. Out of concern for what was happening to me, Jeremy rushed forward shoving the black cloth aside only for me to be nowhere to be found on that side of it. "Jeremy," Sakuya spoke out to get his attention..and gestured at the fact Reimu wasn't there anymore.

"What the hell is he up to?.." Jeremy wondered aloud.


End file.
